


来自佛罗伦萨/Fatto a Firenze

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ezivelli, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: 三片婀娜的花瓣，两条花蕊，涂抹鲜红的颜色。刺客，作家和画家诞生于此，沿着命运的河流去往别处，交织在别处，各自远去消失在别处。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli, Niccolò Machiavelli/Leonardo da Vinci





	来自佛罗伦萨/Fatto a Firenze

**Author's Note:**

> * 给自己极速瞎摸的生日礼物，虽然已经过掉了(ﾉД`)  
> * MEL大三角，Machiavelli/Ezio/Leonardo邪混现场  
> * 是历史＋AC缝合魔改，所以有时候既对不上历史也对不上AC，内含各种各样的的私心  
> * 标题是在捏他来自深渊，虽然是在看深渊之前写下来的标题，看完之后重新开始写，干脆意语也一起捏他了（我不会意语，感谢靠谱时年年每次都帮我翻译）

【归巢】

刺客留意着沿途的风景，习惯于从那小片影子下窥视和观察一切。

他在心中抱怨罗马炎热的天气。如果外出，热气就会盘踞在兜帽下，像在台伯岛据点里一样闷热。没有多少人乐意在夏天被安排留守据点，也没有多少人乐意在夏天把自己包裹得严严实实。但还是谨慎起见，低调行事，他想。有不少人认得他的脸，趁着没那么多事要办，艾吉奥好不容易才从据点里溜出来，可不能再叫卢卡斯为那些事把他给抓回去了。

很久以前他也从那个家中逃出，满以为充满荆棘的世界更为迷人。过去了这么久，世界以未曾料想的方式显现在眼前，它着实迷人，也的确危险。大多数人别无选择地被命运赶上各自的道路，艾吉奥也不例外地在烈日和命运下劳碌。

然而在可选范围内，没有人不喜欢自由，他懂得如何逃入自由的空隙。当下，尤其要趁着那个令人讨厌的家伙正好去了教廷的时候。

即使漫无目的地闲逛，他也知道在哪里晃悠可能会遇上画家。然而他甚至都没有意识到自己期盼见他一面，只是因为炎热和烦躁突然一拍脑门就决定出来溜达，少见地缺乏计划，他的脚步是不由自主朝着那地方去的。

在罗马能够无所事事的日子少之又少，头天晚上跟尼科洛为新的通讯系统争执过后，气恼的情绪少见地在他这里盘旋了超过半天。他自认为自己算是记仇，虽然还回去的时候多半已经消气，只剩下例行公事一般的报复。

他的老友正在一棵树下的长凳上坐着，在纸张上涂抹些什么，艾吉奥一眼就看到了。直觉没有辜负他，除此之外还有很多好运气的缘故。刺客不动声色地坐到莱昂纳多的身边。

“艾吉奥。”画家同他打招呼。“最近如何？”

兄弟会有很多事情等着他去做。尼科洛举荐他的时候几乎没有人反对，他自己也没有推辞，但除了这个还能做什么呢？命运一直把他推到了这里，没给他喘息的机会，也不听任何怨言。唯一能做的就是继续勤恳耕耘眼目前的一切，在此之余，如果说还有什么完全属于艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的自由的话——他回答：“别说那个了，我的大师，现在能去参观一下你的工作室吗？”

莱昂纳多微笑着勾勒完手中草图的最后一部分，他正对着帕拉蒂尼山，那图纸上的线条很巧妙地描绘了这片风景。画家说：“这么突然？如果你想去的话当然可以。”

他们都明白这意味着什么。

“我会想留到明天的。”艾吉奥依旧盯着那副草图，往同伴身边凑了凑。

“我让萨莱出门替我做点事情，他喜欢在外面找乐子，况且就算我喊他，他也不一定愿意回来。”

“你不会是有意的吧？还能料到我会来不成？”

莱昂纳多笑着说：“是令人愉悦的巧合不是吗？”他收起自己的工具，把图纸卷起来放进包里，起身并将目光投向刺客，等待与他同行。

艾吉奥告诉他说，你需要有人帮你打理工作室，萨莱是不够的，那个小鬼总是偷懒，你需要几个佣人，或者至少让学徒来做。他问坐上桌子问，你有学徒吗？

“有几个，但不在这里，我不太喜欢待在他们之间，不过并不是我不愿意教导和使唤他们……”

你更喜欢同自己相处。艾吉奥说。莱昂纳多莞尔：“我也喜欢同朋友们一起。”

“对不起，这里太乱了。”莱昂纳多看起来点害羞似的，把桌子清理出一个角落，又不知道从哪里摸出两个杯子和一瓶葡萄酒。“我拿点面包来。”

刺客从来都不会介意莱昂纳多的屋子有多乱，对于摆放，莱昂纳多肯定有他自己的一套。而且艾吉奥早就习惯了跟他在乱糟糟的纸堆里接吻，就像现在一样。

他不饿，在大热天来两口酒可能挺不错，但他更想亲吻莱昂纳多，这是他现在唯一需要的，为了浇灭一种灼热，想要用另一种灼热来对付。于是他直截了当地截住画家的脚步，把他拉到桌前低下头急躁地吻他，直到空气变得同外面一样炎热难耐。

莱昂纳多感受到他的躁动，仿佛好多年前他们第一次在佛罗伦萨的工作室里亲吻对方，那个还不够稳重的年轻人也是这样着急着想要拥抱和吻。

他们在事态变得严重之前及时分开，决定来一些酒。

“你打算为切萨雷画一副帕拉蒂尼山吗？”艾吉奥突然问，莱昂知道他在转移话题。

“他不会想要这个的，那个草稿只是我的兴趣。”

接受朋友为敌人工作这件事情并不容易，艾吉奥可以理解，莱昂纳多不属于任何人，他只是在为他自己工作，画家从不施行伤害。

“我想绘制一份地图，目前还在收集信息。这份地图会很有用的，我在伊莫拉的时候做了一点实验。”莱昂纳多从桌上的纸堆里抽出一张地图在他面前摊开，脸上满是自豪的神情。

“我不太懂……它看起来有点奇怪。”艾吉奥思索起来，那跟他通常看到的地图不太一样。“伊莫拉？”他看着他说：“那这个是切萨雷要的了？”

一丝不妙的神情出现在莱昂纳多脸上，对方耸耸肩道：“我也是想给你的，只是不知道你们是否会用得到……关于他的军事堡垒……”

“别误会，这是你的自由，我不想干涉你和你的雇主……”他摆了摆手。

“谢谢你，艾吉奥，你收下它吧。”

该死，糟糕的话题还真是有效地阻止了欲望，艾吉奥开始后悔提到切萨雷。刺客干脆闭上嘴，小心翼翼地把图纸收好。兄弟会现在会有办法从切萨雷的领地入手吗？尼可洛一定不会放过任何机会，他们需要举行一个会议去讨论这个事情的可能性，还要有一个周密的计划……真恼人。

如果马基雅维利来你这里，帮我带点话吧，哦不，还是不了。他马上又收回前言。

他的朋友好奇地看着他，犹豫在你这里可不常见？可以犹豫的机会可不多，他回答。果决可以挽救很多事情，需要留在必要的时候。莱昂纳多说，你很少能去选择时机，一切在命运到来的一刻就已经决定好了，河流从源头流出就已经决定好去向，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷自从出生便注定成为刺客，成为鹰，我的爱。

刺客于是笑着捧起他的金发，触碰他的脸然后亲吻他蓝色的眼睛。

莱昂纳多自己的行事宗旨里很少缺乏必要性，乐趣便是最大的必要，倘若自由地探寻，他便可收获意义。就好像他在艾吉奥这里的探寻一样，他凭欢喜去拥抱刺客的阴影，亲吻他，爱他，画家以这种方式一窥世界。

到明天早晨之前时间还很长，莱昂纳多有足够时间听艾吉奥抱怨那个秘书长。但刺客不打算再不解风情，他躲进这闲暇的缝隙里就是为了回到属于他的自由之中。

【游荡】

秘书官的日子总在奔波中度过，这样的生活时好时坏，唯一不会改变的是他的态度。快乐有时，困苦有时，但别亏待自己，马基雅维利不是自寻烦恼的那种人，然而其他人总觉得他喜欢给别人找麻烦。

兄弟会当中有些人知道他在佛罗伦萨的职位上混得不错，但少有人了解尼科洛在旧宫里的那些事。贼，妓女，强盗，背负仇恨的贵族，无家可归的佣兵，兄弟会无非充满了这样的家伙。然而尼科洛不是他们当中的一员，他远离众人。而且除非他想出现，艾吉奥很难找得到他，这是半年之前的常态。

台伯岛留有一个尼科洛的房间，那里大多数时候是空着的，他在佛罗伦萨有自己的家，即使受共和国之命来到罗马的时候也不会待在刺客们的窝点里。

如果有某个晚上他决定要在台伯岛过夜，艾吉奥多半会留下来跟他喝酒，若不是亲眼见到了这场面，大多数刺客是不会相信他们会干这事的。

只有艾吉奥自己心里清楚，这是为数不多能跟尼科洛闲聊的的时机，他当然要多关心关心下属，尤其在其他人觉得他俩不和的时候。只要加上点酒精的刺激，尼科洛一旦聊起来就会没完没了，从旧宫那些同事之间的破事到教廷几位大人的秘密再到佛罗伦萨的某个妓女，他什么都会讲，这可比这家伙平时有意思得多了。艾吉奥老抱着想看他笑话的坏心思给他灌酒，直到他发现尼科洛有严重的胃病才稍微反思了一下自己的作为，到了现在，他反而会劝说尼科洛少喝几杯。

“只是小酌一杯，无伤大雅。”尼科洛说着举起杯子，想了半晌之后说：“Salute，为了生活。”

“生活。”刺客导师重复到，他知道秘书官有多不能喝，于是又想起上次尼科洛差点吐在据点里。但他今天不想扫兴，兀自思考起尼科洛的话来。艾吉奥不认为自己拥有“生活”，如果要祝福，他需要的是别的字眼，像是一些口号，比如卡特琳娜告别之前说“胜利”，胜利才是他所需要的，而生活早已离他远去。

“对自己好一些，导师。”尼科洛又给自己倒了一小杯，仿佛看穿他在想什么。

“我很好。”他说。

“你很好，在卡特琳娜和莱昂纳多都不在这里以后？”

“闭嘴，尼科洛。”艾吉奥现在希望他马上醉倒，他寻思也快了，秘书官没那么能喝。

对方爽快地笑了几声，对他说：“我先前去见了莱昂纳多。”

“在他离开之前？”

尼科洛点点头，留意到他脸上闪过一瞬的微妙表情。“他说你有话要告诉我，但你忘了跟他说。”

“啊，忘了这回事吧。”

“为什么不直接同我讲？”

“忘了它吧，无关紧要。”

“好吧。”尼科洛作罢，把艾吉奥和自己的杯子都倒满，他沉默地喝掉下一杯，然后很快站起来说还有事情要办。

“我以为你今晚打算待在台伯岛？”艾吉奥觉得他在小肚鸡肠地为刚刚的事情计较，但他不想理会。“你现在已经不是小酌一杯的程度了，这恍恍惚惚地我可真害怕哪个不长眼的盗贼把你给捅死在街边了。”

“别拿这事来调侃我，狐狸早就跟我和好如初了好吗？他手底下的人要真这么瞎的话我只能为兄弟会和沉睡之狐的友谊感到惋惜了。”

艾吉奥干笑了几声，突然眼见着尼科洛踉踉跄跄地差点摔倒，他一把拉住了他。“你最好别再吐在这里了。”

尼科洛晃了晃脑袋，直起身来用古怪的眼神看着艾吉奥说：“莱昂跟我说了另外一件事。”

“什么？”

秘书官犹豫了片刻，扶着艾吉奥座椅的把手弯下腰来凑近他的脸说：“他说你不讨厌这个。”

艾吉奥轻轻推了他一把，阻止了他：“你喝太多了。”

“但我看你也醉得不轻，而且巧的是我也不讨厌这个。”他早就注意到导师微微泛红的面颊。

“Cazzo……”艾吉奥小声咒骂，由着尼科洛把脑袋埋进他颈间并在那里落下一个吻。他是不会拒绝尼科洛的，他找不出理由要跟他亲热，但也找不出理由要拒绝，谁会拒绝热情？艾吉奥当他这是在赞许。

“我记得你刚刚说还有事要办。”他忍不住想揭穿尼科洛。

“去他妈的执政团。”尼科洛把右膝搭在椅子上，将手放在他的胸前，艾吉奥把他的手拉过来，将那只手套拽下，露出那只无名指上留了刺客了印记的左手，他承认自己有些变态般地喜欢看他的那个疤痕，那表示他们是一起的，为了同一个信条而行动。

现在亲热大概唯一的不妥就是他们还在据点里，随时可能会有人进来并且目睹一下他们的两个领导者有多“团结一致”。

每次喝酒之后尼科洛都会变得大胆且无耻起来，他坚持说自己是清醒的，艾吉奥姑且信了，至少尼科洛从没表现出过后悔。他也早就习惯了这混蛋在施展那些暧昧的小动作一天之后仍旧会对他表现得冷漠。

赞许和爱慕，如果这就是所谓“生活”的一部分，导师倒是乐意向他的军师请教，刺客们向来罔顾生活，因为生存已经足够艰辛。艾吉奥自己的生活大部分被留在了佛罗伦萨，随着那场变故变成了过去，少有的一些也已经毁在了蒙特里久尼。

尼科洛效命于佛罗伦萨，艾吉奥尚且不知道他是否会为此感到自豪，但他看起来毫无疑问热爱他在那里的工作，他可以为此四处奔走，他喜欢四处听和看，喜欢说话，倾洒热情。艾吉奥了解这一切都是在那些个稀有的夜晚，在他们喝得神志不清的时候。

【等待】

莱昂纳多在早春的时候回到了佛罗伦萨，二月份那会儿山间还冷得要命，他有几次在山谷里看见闪闪发光的东西，大抵是那些小溪中还没融化的冰。一个人赶路很疲惫，在无人的林间摇摇晃晃地赶车反倒让他觉得有几分悠闲。切萨雷得知他准备返回佛罗伦萨之后还贴心地为他安排了随行侍从，但大师坚持独自上路，公爵便也尊重了他的意见。这么做倒不是因为担心那个刺客大导师多虑，莱昂纳多只是喜欢独自旅行。

但画家也想在漫长的沉默里跟人说说话，他早些年同艾吉奥一起走过一段山路，那时尚且年轻的刺客是他最好的听众，现在他只能说给枝头的麻雀听了。它们扑棱着飞进林子，没在一棵树上停留上两秒钟又扑棱着飞出来，如此往复。莱昂纳多一路上总看到这些个小鸟儿，思忖着它们是不是随了他一路。

他在心里列举着回到家乡之后的几份工作，在那副画像正式开始动工之前还有些时间。

他不知道尼科洛是何时回到了佛罗伦萨，他们是在七月份的时候在旧宫前的广场上偶然碰见的，等他得知他已经安安稳稳地在家里待了至少半个月的时候不免有些生气。因为艾吉奥有好长一段时间没有任何消息传来，大约罗马的局势让他无法顾及莱昂纳多，然而这次他连带着另一个朋友一起变得音讯全无。

他还记得尼科洛那时候说：“我会写信给你的，如果我还有闲钱打发信差的话。”

此时秘书官大约也自己觉得有些不妥，便对他说：“先别急着生气，我差点连回来的路费都不够了，执政团有多抠门您也不是不知道。”

这他倒清楚，莱昂纳多曾经替在路途中穷得快揭不开锅的尼科洛解过一次围。他本还想问他为什么回来半个月都没告知他一声，但他想到了什么似的无奈地笑了笑，打算作罢。

“要不要来一起体验一下执政团的抠门？虽然我想他们对您应该不会怠慢。”

“怎么说？”

“佛罗伦萨想拿回比萨，他们正在商讨这件事，而我刚刚突然想到，您的灵感也许能发挥用处，我看过您为切萨雷设计的那些东西。”

“你当真觉得我可以？”

“当然，您可是天才。”

莱昂纳多对他的恭维报以微笑，他不是半点兴趣都没有。“好吧，如果这是执政团的邀请的话，我觉得我确实应该做些什么。”

“这也是我的邀请，大师。”

瞧这话说的，马基雅维利的面子当然不比执政团大，不过这对莱昂纳多来说不太一样。

尼科洛示意他往旧宫反方向走，看起来打算在家商量这事了。莱昂纳多也很牵挂另一人的消息，但尼科洛对艾吉奥只字未提，回想起之前艾吉奥带着些对秘书官的怒气来找他，他们该不会还在针对彼此？

莱昂纳多好奇地看着尼科洛关上窗。

“抱歉，有些事情不适合在外面讲。”

“我明白，所以………”

“现在局势很紧张，我会再回去一次，即使现在有机会除掉罗德里格和切萨雷，还要考虑下一任教皇的问题。”

“对不起，尼科洛。”莱昂纳多小心翼翼地打断他。“你知道我……”

“抱歉，我才是该道歉的那个，大师，我忘了您对着些没有兴趣。”

“我想知道艾吉奥如何？他有很久没有任何消息了。”

“他很好。”

莱昂纳多沉默了一阵，但没等到下文。就这样？但他缓缓点点头，这已经足够了。

“或者……呃，您想知道别的事情的话……”

“没关系。”他说。

尼科洛差不多是松了口气，他暂且不想提到艾吉奥，也暂时不想让莱昂纳多知道他们俩个之间那些乱七八糟的事情。

他的大师能包容很多，莱昂纳多是一个很好的聆听者，也少有地让尼科洛对自己刻薄的言语感到一丝愧疚。比如之前他在莱昂纳多的工作室对他说“那些大人们花这么多钱买这些没用的艺术品实在是太糟糕了”，所幸莱昂纳多没太介意他说的这话，只是耐心向他解释自己的工作。然而秘书官依旧对艺术没有半分感觉，他偶尔把自己写的东西拿给莱昂纳多看，或者对他喋喋不休地说些其他话。艾吉奥以往也时常同莱昂纳多提起尼科洛，刺客言语之间的秘书官同他了解的那一个相去甚远。先前画家以为艾吉奥很讨厌他，后来才意识到他们并不像大多数人以为的那么合不来。

只要诚心乐于同尼科洛往来，总会发觉他的有趣之处的，艾吉奥正好是最乐意献出忠诚的那种人。

他们在接下来的一半个月里商讨出来一个引用阿诺河水攻打比萨的计划，这个提案不幸地被否决了。不过二人在失落之余倒也都享受这个过程。

有一段时间，尼科洛总是腻在莱昂纳多那里，介于画家之前被指控过，他不免有些担忧邻里会不会再因为害怕他一些不同寻常的做法而去告发他，这次如果搭上尼科洛那就不是小事了。

但秘书官有些不以为意，他们本就“有要事商讨”。虽然，他也的确在有几个夜晚睡在莱昂纳多的床上，他的大师如他所想一样选择接纳他。

尼科洛那时走进莱昂纳多的门时满脸都写着疲惫，他问他发生了什么，但他只是直说我能借您的床睡一夜吗？莱昂纳多没有追问，知道即使追问他也不会回答，就算明白也没有意义，他只是需要他的一张床铺而已。莱昂纳多觉得尼科洛像个幼稚又脆弱的孩子，而且他本来就小了他有十七岁。他们已经认识了很多年，但他对尼科洛的请求有些手足无措，直到这个人躺下来，在半梦半醒之间呢喃着问他：“我可以吻您吗？”

他的直觉是对的，尼科洛回来之后没去见他是因为怯懦。但他这时候又大胆得很呢。

画家于是给予了他想要的，伏在床边吻了他。

尼科洛之后说：“艾吉奥看我的眼神时常仿佛在询问‘你到底想要什么？’但您不一样。”

“是这样吗？”

“因为您明白我想要什么。”

你想要爱，我们渴望其他人爱自己，想要亲密以佐证自己的价值，想要无条件地依靠自己喜爱的人。只是你更贪心一些，想要更多。尼科洛问，您反感吗？莱昂纳多摇摇头说：“我是更加贪心的那一个，我贪求的太多太多，以至于我不知道上帝是否能够原谅我。”

“您害怕吗？”

“我害怕，但我也害怕停下。”

尼科洛微笑着说：“您太高尚了，因为您害怕主的惩罚，也因为您即使如此也从未停下。如果祂不能原谅您，那么祂也一定不会原谅我，而反过来也一样，所以值得高兴的是无论如何我们都会在死后再度相见。”

“谢谢你，马基雅。”莱昂纳多拥抱了他。

他知道刺客之间的信仰有些奇怪，但他们仍旧会祈祷，无论何人无助之时只能祈祷，在苦难之间缺乏依托只会使人越发脆弱。他因此诚惶诚恐，因为尼科洛在此刻选择依托他的亲吻，他怎么能僭越他的主？但他不会因此停下，因为尼科洛现在需要。

他们最终没有更进一步，但尼科洛往后时常往他工作室里跑，频繁程度简直不亚于十七岁时的艾吉奥。尼科洛热衷于亲吻他的大师并干扰他的工作，但是他对他的成果仍旧嘴上不留情，有几次莱昂纳多都有点想把他赶出去了，然而这事最后也没发生，就像他也从未赶走过艾吉奥。

尼科洛同他说，他会在恰当的时机回到罗马。画家虽然没有明说，他也期待再次见到艾吉奥。但当下显然不是时候，丽莎夫人的画像将在十月开始动工，共和国还准备交给他其它一些工作。

等待吧，尼科洛告诉自己也告诉莱昂纳多，在罗马的事很快就会了结，导师允诺过的。一切都会结束，不管花上三年五年还是十年，如果艾吉奥活下来，他会想让他回到佛罗伦萨，获得他的“生活”，只是因为他曾问过他：“在托斯卡纳经营葡萄园如何？”

“我怎么知道，我对这一窍不通。”

艾吉奥半开玩笑地说：“你会需要了解一下的，等你退休之后……”

“我还早着呢。”

往后的路途依旧奔波，命运女神并未时刻垂爱。刺客了结了一桩恩怨，又踏上了更加遥远的旅途；作家没能如愿为他的国效命直至老死，遥望着那城市书写了自己拥有的一切；画家把心血留给故国，远走他乡不再回归。

他们也有幸在莱昂纳多最后的时刻重聚，之后也沿着溪流各自奔赴流入时间的海。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了避免误解，粗略整理一些事实和时间线以供参考，以下没提到和对不上的地方基本都是我和AC魔幻世界贴贴之后（？）的瞎编。  
> （如果有问题请务必告诉我(＞＜)
> 
> * 莱昂纳多绘制的伊莫拉地图是那个时代少见的精确的平面图
> 
> * 1498年，尼科洛任职佛罗伦萨共和国第二秘书团长官  
> * 1502年，切萨雷赋予莱昂纳多工程师和建筑师头衔，莱昂纳多开始为切萨雷工作；十月尼科洛代表共和国出使伊莫拉  
> * 1503年春季，尼科洛回到佛罗伦萨；二月，莱昂纳多结束切萨雷手下的工作回到佛罗伦萨，七月参与了阿诺河计划的竞标，十月份开始着手绘制蒙娜丽莎，这个月他也接受了绘制《安吉亚里战役》壁画的任命；十月，尼科洛在庇护三世去世后回到罗马见证教皇选举  
> * 1504年二月，莱昂纳多回到米兰  
> * 1512年，美第奇回归佛罗伦萨，索德里尼下台，尼科洛被解雇  
> * 1513年，尼科洛被指控参与针对美第奇的阴谋，在被拷问之后被流放出佛罗伦萨，他在佛罗伦萨附近的圣安德里亚隐居后写下《君主论》；九月，莱昂纳多去往罗马  
> * 1516年，莱昂纳多去往法国  
> * 1519年三月，莱昂纳多在法国去世


End file.
